Alicia Showalter Reynolds
Real Name: Alicia Faye Showalter Reynolds Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Culpepper, Virginia Date: March 2, 1996 Case Details: At around 7:30AM on Saturday, March 2, 1996, Alicia Showalter Reynolds of Baltimore, Maryland said goodbye to her husband, Mark, and left to drive more than 150 miles to spend the day shopping with her mother, Sadie, in Charlottesville, Virginia. She left early so she would have plenty of time to meet Sadie at the mall at 10:30AM; however, she never arrived. Sadie waited for her for over an hour. When she still didn't arrive, Sadie called Mark. He said that she may have been delayed due to weather conditions. Sadie waited for several hours, but eventually left. At around 6PM, fifty miles away, Alicia's car was found along a highway near Culpepper, Virginia; a napkin was on her windshield indicating that she had car trouble, though an inspection determined nothing was wrong with it. The next day, police set up a road block and talked to witnesses who said they had seen Alicia along Route 29 talking to a man with a blue pickup truck at the side of the road. Police later found out that at least twenty women came forward claiming that while driving along Route 29, an unidentified man had tried to get them to pull over. He would get their attention by honking, flashing his lights, and yelling at them, saying that there was something wrong with their car. Some of them pulled over, and he took them to a pay phone without incident. Others claimed that when they ignored him he became furious and later drove away. One week before Alicia's disappearance, a woman told police that she was driving home when a man approached her. He claimed that there were problems with her car and offered her a ride, which she accepted. A few minutes later, he began attacking her, but she was able to escape his truck, breaking her ankle in the process. Police now believe that he was a serial killer perfecting his future attacks on women and was most likely the same man that Alicia encountered. On May 7, two months after Alicia vanished, her body was found in a wooded area fifteen miles southeast of where she had vanished. Although the cause of death has not been released, investigators noted that she had been murdered, probably on the day she vanished. They believe her killer could be repeating this same scenario elsewhere. He has never been identified and the case remains unsolved. Suspects: The unidentified man is described as thirty-five to forty years old (in 1996), 5'10" to 6'0" tall, with a medium build and reddish brown hair. He may use the name Larry Breeden. Witnesses noticed that he tended to brush his hair back frequently with his left hand. He has used several vehicles, including a dark Nissan pickup truck. He is believed to have started his "rehearsals" in February 1996. Several men named "Larry Breeden" have been questioned, but all have been ruled out. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the November 15, 1996 episode. It was also profiled on America’s Most Wanted. Results: Unresolved. A Maryland man named Darrell Rice is considered a person of interest in this case. He served time in jail for trying to kidnap a female bicyclist around the time of Alicia's disappearance. His father lived in the area of Route 29 and drove a type of pickup truck similar to that of the Route 29 Stalker. He was charged with the attack on the woman who broke her ankle while escaping from the Route 29 Stalker. She identified him as her attacker. He was given eleven months in jail after pleading to lesser charges. He is also the prime suspect in the deaths of two female hikers, Julianne Marie Williams and Laura Winans, who were killed weeks after Alicia's disappearance. Known serial killer Richard Marc Evonitz is also suspected in the murder, but a forensic investigation has yet to be conducted as of August 2016. Evonitz killed himself while being chased by police in 2002. Police have fingerprints and hairs that they believe belong to her killer. However, no matches have been made to date. Alicia's family established a scholarship in her name for women that are hoping to go into science fields. Links: * Alicia Showalter Reynolds on Unsolved.com * City Native Disappears Near Culpepper * Authorities Hint Traits Of Suspect - Most Wanted To Spotlight Reynolds Disappearance * Disappearance Case Widens - Authorities Think More Incidents Related To Reynolds Probe * Missing City Woman In Thoughts, Prayers * Culpeper body is that of Md woman * Fingerprints found in Reynolds case * Police Probe Incident Link To Reynolds Case * TV Show to Air A Segment on Reynolds Slaying * Their name linked to stalker, Larry Breedens bear a burden * Scholarship To Honor Slain City Woman * From Murder, Hope And Help For Others * Reynolds Murder In Spotlight * Cold Case? Alicia Showalter Reynolds & the fall and rise of Darrell Rice * Route 29 Stalker Case: Defense Seeking DNA Test On Hair * Abduction Victim Testifies, But With Contradictions * Murder in the Park: Rice release revives memories * Alicia Reynolds Route 29 Murder Case Still Unsolved * Twenty years later, Alicia Showalter Reynolds slaying still unsolved * Who killed Alicia Reynolds? Police seek leads in cold case mystery * Police still hoping for leads in 1996 murder of Alicia Showalter Reynolds * Alicia Showalter Reynolds on Find a Grave ---- Category:Virginia Category:1996 Category:Murder Category:Abduction Category:Disappearances Category:Road-Related Cases Category:AMW Cases Category:Unresolved